Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflection movement transmission device that transmits a deflection movement effected by a control element to a reaction element. Moreover, the present invention relates to an endoscope bending controller and an endoscope.
Description of Related Art
In such a deflection movement transmission device, a pivotal movement of a control element is converted into a deflection movement of a deflection element. Such deflection movement transmission devices can be used in a versatile manner.
One field of application of the deflection movement transmission device is an endoscope in which a bendable end of a catheter, i.e. a so-called deflecting portion, is moved by pivoting of a control element, wherein the movement of the deflecting portion follows exactly the movement of the control element.
In medical examinations with an endoscope, the transmission of a pivotal movement of a control element to a bending movement of the deflecting portion should be as precise as possible.